


ulah ngudud wae

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, EngSpaWeek2018, Eventual Fluff, M/M, eee urang gatau ketang ini fluff atau lain :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: arthur smokes too much and antonio doesn’t really like it. [engspaweek day #1]





	ulah ngudud wae

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** hetalia belongs to himaruya and im here sailing my ship, the first day’s entry of #engspaweek2018 prompt no #18

# ulah ngudud wae

It was already about five on the afternoon when Antonio strolled through Arthur’s room, bringing a tray of tea and some snacks for the younger mate just in case if he wanted to enjoy his usual tea time ritual. Arthur hadn’t been out from his sacred chamber for a whole day and it somehow caused Antonio a little worried because he thought that annoying Brit wasn’t feeling good; Arthur usually would be fetching his own tea at this exact time, but today was different.

Antonio opened the door with one hand without minding himself to knock it first.

“Arthur! Get up you _Lazy Daisy_! You’re not supposed to do siesta―”

He stopped talking as he realised Arthur wasn’t laying on his bed. He squinted around when he smelt a strong scent his nose familiar with, until he finally found Arthur, leaning his elbow against the opened window with a cigar clamped between his pale lips. He did nothing but watching a dull sky or probably the neglected neighbour’s yard out there with a blank stare.

_There he is._

Antonio wasn’t saying anything at first. He watched the wisps of grey smoke whirled around; entangled with the air, as if they were dancing a flamenco. The rich smell of burnt tobacco permeated the room, almost made him cough. Antonio took a step forward to reach the English young man by his shoulder.

“A new way to enjoy the afternoon tea time in your room, young master?”

Antonio muttered with a smile―annoying smile, if Arthur had to say―tugged on his face, it sounded much bitter as if he spat snake venom out of his mouth. It wasn’t that Antonio had a penchant for being sarcastic, but when he was with Arthur, he was a complete different person―not in negative way, though.

He put the tray on the nightstand next to Arthur’s bed before restarting his rant again. Let’s just forget his idiot wide smile earlier, he needed to be serious this time or Arthur would never stop being stubborn.

Arthur grunted in annoyance. He hated anyone who ruined his supposed to be perfect _me time._ He did really want to shout and shove that noisy Spaniard away out of the room.

“ _Arthur.”_ Antonio exhaled a deep breath, feeling his lungs with the air and of course, nicotine. He crossed his arms against his chest, waiting Arthur to open his mouth and answer his every words.

“You smoke again. More than thrice a day. I always count it, mate.” He mocked, intentionally pulling out a cockney accent to express his aggravation, showing his three fingers from his hand. And Arthur finally rolled his eyes as his very first respond.

“Will you sod off, dear Antonio? You act almost like a nagging wife.”

Arthur turned his back, glaring towards the older man and smiled scarcely. He put his burning cigar to the ashtray, dumping the ash by tapping it twice. Rubbing his forehead, Antonio started to laugh, he didn't really mind the last insult.

“I’ve told you―”

“’s bad for my health yeah Doctor, I knew it already.” Arthur stubbornly refused to let Antonio to finish his words. He took back the cigar stick to his mouth before inhaling the smoke to fill his lungs.

“Now you can leav―”

He stopped speaking as Antonio pressed his lips against his own, startled by the sudden intrusion. It felt warm and vivid, though, much contrasted from his cold mouth. 

It was just a kiss. A sweet kiss; with no tongue in, no teeth. But Antonio had successfully made him all red and frantic. Arthur grit his teeth, for the most part feeling quite embarrassed, in other way he was disgruntled as Antonio wrested his snout away from him with that annoyingly idiot―but captivating―smirk.

Arthur stared at Antonio's bright green eyes.

_(Oh, I want to devour him now in my bed.)_

“I don’t like it when you stick your lips all day long to those bloody fags.” He explained honestly. Arthur hadn't stopped looking at his eyes and neither had Antonio. This young Brit's green eyes were trapping him to stay still in the pits of hell. “How was it?”

While Arthur was still deadpan quiet, Antonio crushed the cigar by his fist before it was thrown away to the ashtray. The blond haired male wasn’t looked so much buggered as Antonio thought, albeit he was pouting.

“Worse. Tomato is my least favourite food amongst all.” Arthur commented, resulting a chuckle from his Spanish friend.

“I know you would say th―”

And this time was Antonio's turn to shut up when Arthur abruptly attacked his mouth.

Antonio gasped when Arthur bit his lower lip, causing him to open his mouth in reflex, and it was Arthur's chance to slide his tongue in, exploring the cave and inviting Antonio’s tongue to be intertwined with his own.

Antonio shut his eyes as he tasted the awful flavour from Arthur's mouth, from his own spat. He grabbed the younger male's collar shirt and clenched on it, doing his best to mute his moan or something worse would happen and he hadn’t really prepared of it. He whimpered in dismay as Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist with a tight grip, kissing him deeper as if he wouldn’t stop before Antonio moaned his name.

It ended after they ran out of air to breathe. Antonio panted frantically and was entirely shocked because he had never expected Arthur would do as far as this, his face was much more flushed than Arthur's. His eyes were dilating as he complained between his rushed pants.

“You just said it was worse! How could you―”

“Never say I don’t like it though. You offered me first.”

Arthur hushed the older man one more time with a brief kiss. Antonio attempted to shove Arthur’s arms away from his waist. However he was pulled down to the Brit’s lap as he sat on his bed, grabbing his tea cup from the nightstand next to them and sip it with pleasure, even if the tea was already cold.

“Thank you for the tea. That was so sweet of you.”

And now Antonio completely stopped rambling, his body stiffened in Arthur’s grip. He vowed to himself he wouldn’t bugger Arthur off anymore if he didn’t want to ended up being Arthur’s snack on his afternoon tea time like this.

**Author's Note:**

> title's from sundanese, meaning _don't smoke too much ~~i want your lips on mine instead~~_


End file.
